paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Puplantis The Lost Island
Summery The pups were fishing with Captain Turbot when Zuma spotted a female labordor floating in a raft. When they took her home, the pups realized that her name is Lucis, a royal pet of King Demetrios and Queen Antillia from an island kingdom called Puplantis, which is beyond the pillars of Heracles. One night, Zuma guided her home. In a strange act of Puplantean gratitude, Zuma is cast into slavery. He must rescue Lucis again and fight his way out of Puplantis, and its volcanic doom. Charaters PAW Patrol * Zuma * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Everest * Chase * Rubble * Ryder * Captain Turbot * Mayor Goodway * Other Citizens of Adventure Bay Puplanteans * Lucis * Demetrios * Antillia * Howard * Korbuss * Taridae * Walt * Alexander * Phillip IV * Other Citizens of Puplantis * Cleo (Pup) * Quen (Pup) ** Pup-slaves Script Dialoge (The scene fads on a map with a coastline and islands and also ships ontop of it moving toward the coastline) Narrator: When the Europeans arrived in the New World, they build colonies. And one of them is a town called Adventure Bay. (The ships disappeared and two pictures from two different centuries appeared) The town is famous for its greatness throughout history sents its founding. But there are things in its ancient history that we don't know about. (The pictures disappeared and artifacts and models of pyramids and a temple appeared) For example; the Mayans from Mesoamerica build a city in the woods, a temple from the civilization of Chavin has been found and also a Polynesian settlement has been excavated. And there are some mysteries that can be unsolved. (The artifacts and models disappeared and pictures of an unnamed gravestone, a message in runes and a tomb with a dog skelleton in it appeared and disappeared) But the most significant of all, is the disappearence of the most recent explorers. (Pictures of the vanished explorers appeared) They went through the pillars of Heracles and were never seened again. (The pictures disappeared) But theories to where they went is a mystery. But the American explorer Anna Bullwood has come up with a theory that everyone thinks it can be true. (A big island appeared on the map, but its pass the pillars of Heracles) (The screne zooms in on the island) There was once another island... *A scroll rolls down with the words...* Puplantis The Lost Island. (The scroll rolls up and the scene fads black) Chapter 1 (The screne fads on the Flounder in the middle of the sea) (Captain Turbot is sitting down sleeping and three pups; Zuma, Skye and Marshall are near fishing poles waiting for the fish to bite) Zuma: How long is this going to take? Skye: Don't know. But you know what are you going to get. Marshall: Or what your gonna catch. Zuma: *Laughs* (Then suddenly, Zuma spots a farout raft with someone on it) (Captain Turbot's fishing rod gets pulled and he wakes up) Captain Turbot: *Gasps* I have a bite! *Rails the fish out of the water* Zuma: Look guys thewe! *Points his paw* (Captain Turbot gets the fish out of the water but it fell off the hook and back into the water) Captain Turbot: Aw man! Marshall: You'll get it next time. Right, Zuma? (The other pups looked at Zuma who is still pointing) Skye: What? What is it? Zuma: Look! (Turbot and the other pups see the raft) Skye: Wha...? (Zuma puts down his fishing pole and jumps into the water) Captain Turbot: Zuma! (Zuma began doggie-padaling toward the raft) Marshall: Zuma, come back! Its a trick or something! (Captain Turbot raced to the bridge and steered the Flounder after Zuma) (Zuma got to the raft and climbed on and sees a female dog with a golden collar around its neck) Captain Turbot: *Calling out* Be careful! Don't touch her! (Zuma got close to the dog and puts his paw under her head, as the Flounder stops by the raft, the pups were amazed at the dog) Skye: Oh my gosh! Marshall: I can't believed my eyes! (Zuma picked up the dog and climbs back aboard the Flounder as Captain Turbot walks over to the pups) Captain Turbot: Oh my goodness! A female Labador Retrever! Zuma: Looks like it. Marshall: Is she...? Captain Turbot: No, Marshall, shes out cold. Skye: We better take her back to the Lookout. Zuma: But, whewe's she from? Captain Turbot: I don't know. But well find out soon. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) (The female pup woke up and found herself in Zuma's pup-house. She crawed out and stood up on her hind legs and looked around) Female pup: Where am I? (The female pup walked into the Lookout and sees six pups watching tv and Captain Turbot talking to Ryder. Ryder notices the female pup) Ryder: Pups! (The pups turned around to see the female pup standing by the door) Captain Turbot: Glad to see you up. Female pup: Who in the name of the Gods are you and where am I? Chase: Your in Adventure Bay. This is our home. Ryder: I'm Ryder and this is Captain Turbot. Captain Turbot: Hello. Ryder: And these are my pups. Chase, Skye, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Everest. Pups: Hi! Ryder: But can you please tell us who you might be? Female pup: I am Lucis, the royal pet of King Demetrios and Queen Antillia of Puplantis. (Skye noticed that Lucis is standing on her hind legs) Skye: Lucis, how did you learn how to stand like that? Lucis: Well thousands of years ago, a man and his dog led a large group of humans and pups. Then, they went to a large island and founded a city called Puplantis where mankind and canines lived side by side. Then, one day, the canines have learned to stand and walk on their hind legs and from that time on, the canines haved been man's companian ever since. Rocky: Oh! Everest: But, about this "Puplantis". Where is it? Lucis: It's in the great sea beyond the Pillars of Heracles. Chase: Pillars of Heracles? Ryder: But people never come back after passing through those pillars. (Zuma sees a dust spot on Lucis' hip) Zuma: "Walks up to Lucis and reached his paw" Let me wip that off fow ya. Lucis: "Slaps his paw" I don't like being touched. "Wips the dust spot off" Zuma: Ok. Chapter 2 (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) (Two hours later, Captain Turbot had left and the pups and Ryder are out on a mission while Lucis is making something out of a piece of wood. Then, she heard the sound of vehicles approching.) Lucis: "Thought" There back! (Lucis ran outside to see Ryder and the pups in their vehicles, but Zuma isn't with them.) Lucis: Where's Zuma? Ryder: He's at the beach swimming. Lucis: Good cause I decided to be with him for a minute. "Walks off" Marshall: "Hops off of his firetruck" I wonder why she- Chase: Marshall! Hush! Marshall: Alright. (Scene Changer: Spin) (Zuma is having a fun time in the water when he sees Lucis coming, Zuma decides to hide) Zuma: "Swims over to a sailboat" Hehehehe. Lucis: Zuma! "Looks around" Zuma? (When Lucis got to the sailboat, Zuma surprised her. Then, they both got onto the sailboat.) Zuma: "Looks out into the sea" It's so beautiful. (Zuma and Lucis looked at the sun setting out on the horizon) Lucis: Just like the sunset I see in Puplantis. Zuma, by tomorrow you shall take me to my home. Zuma: "Feeling unsure" Uh... Lucis: What? Zuma: I don't know if I could. Lucis: "Gets off the sailboat" Well suit yourself! "Walks off" (Scene Changer: Paw Patrol Badge) (That night, the pups are sleeping in their pup-houses, except Zuma who is thinking about Lucis. Then, he decided to tackle her, but when Zuma got into the lookout, Lucis was gone.) Zuma: Oh no! "Runs outside" Lucis! (Zuma ran into town but can't find Lucis. At the beach, Zuma found her sailing away in the sailboat from earlier.) Zuma: "Calling out" Lucis! (Zuma jumps into the water, swims over to the sailboat, climbs on and grabbed Lucis by the paw.) Zuma: Awe you cwazy?! No one steals a boat, it's against the law. Lucis: Well then, take me back if you want. But I'm going home. Zuma: Lucis, Ryder will get worried about us. Lucis: You will take me back to Puplantis! (Zuma takes a tough decition and decided to take Lucis home.) Zuma: Ok then, I'll take you home. Lucis: Ok. You take the rudder then. I'll do the sails. (Zuma takes the rudder, but looked back at Adventure Bay. Wind catches the sail and off they went across the ocean.) (Two hours later, the two travelers had arrived at the Pillars of Heracles where a storm picks up and seas get rough.) (Lucis holds the ropes tight while Zuma holds the rudder) Zuma: Lucis, I think we should turn back! Lucis: We can't! Zuma: We have to the seas are getting wough! Lucis: "Ties the ropes and takes out a bowl of water with a wooden needle" Don't worry! This shall guide us. "Puts it down near Zuma" Zuma: Where in the wowld did you get that? Lucis: I made it myself. "Unties the ropes" In Puplantis, we call that science. (After some time, they safely pass through the rocky pillars. Four hours later, the sailboat is still sailing through the sea in a heavy fog.) Lucis: You thursty? "Pours some juice in a cup" Zuma: Maybe. "Takes the cup and sips" (Then, a sound frightens Zuma.) Lucis: Need some more? Zuma: "Scared tone" N.. N.. No I I'm good. Lucis: Something wrong? Zuma: "Puts the cup down" Its these waters. There beginning to freak me out. Lucis: Relax, Zuma, everything will be okay. Zuma: I hope. (The screen cuts to morning.) (Zuma and Lucis are lying next to each other on the deck.) Lucis: This is amazing. Zuma: What is? Lucis: You and I have each other and the morning is so peaceful. Zuma: Yeah, I think so too. Lucis: Zuma, I think your the most beautiful pup I've ever lad my eyes on. Zuma: "Blushes" Oh! (Then, there was a noise and Zuma got up and ran to the side of the sailboat to see what it was.) Zuma: "Gasps" (There is a strange-looking submarine in the water coming right at the sailboat.) (When Zuma was about to do something, he saw Lucis pulling down the sails and Zuma stopped her.) Zuma: What do you think youw doing? Lucis: There's nothing to worry about, Zuma. "walks to the railing" Nothing to worry. (The submarine stopped right next to the sailboat and door opened. Then, two solider pups came out and got into their position as a person walks out.) TBCCategory:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies